


Dead and Dethroned

by irishcontessa



Category: True Blood (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishcontessa/pseuds/irishcontessa
Summary: *Fic is likely to remain unfinished and unupdated*Completely non-canon
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Kudos: 17





	Dead and Dethroned

Sookie looked around and didn’t see either Eric or Bill. Shrugging she walked toward the double doors leading to the throne room. She had no intention of being late just because the vampires couldn’t tell time. Stepping up to the vampire in uniform, Sookie gave her name when it was requested and noticed him give her a second look. Clearly, her reputation preceded her, she realized with a sigh.

After announcing her, the vampire stood to the side and Sookie walked through the doors and down the honest to goodness red carpet with her head held high. She refused to allow the pomp and circumstance to intimidate her. She’d been here before after all and met several vampire monarchs. She was also related to the Fae ruler she reminded herself as it became clear that all eyes in the room were on her.

Arriving at the end of the carpet, Sookie bowed her head in deference and greeted, “Your Majesty. Welcome to Louisiana.”

Sookie looked up and met the eyes of Felipe de Castro who looked vaguely amused though she wasn’t sure if it was her lack of vampire escort or her refusal to curtsey that caused it.

“Thank you, Miss Stackhouse,” Felipe said. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“And you,” Sookie said. “I prefer these circumstances to the last time we saw each other.”

Felipe’s amusement deepened and several of the closest guests peered at the two of them with even more curiosity. 

Before Felipe could reply, the doors were opened and the uniformed vampire announced the arrival of the King of Mississippi. Sookie hastily stepped to the side to allow the other vampire monarch to pass and greet the new king.

“Felipe,” Russell said with a nod. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Russell,” Felipe said returning the nod. 

After a moment of eyeing each other in the way of alpha vampires, Russell turned and met Sookie’s eyes. He smiled a genuine smile and reached out both hands to the telepath. All the vampires in the room went still at the gesture - vampires did not touch anyone unless they were feeding or fucking.

“Sookie, dear, it’s lovely to see you again,” Russell said as Sookie placed her hands in his and smiled brightly at him.

“Russell, how have you been?” Sookie said as the monarch leaned down and kissed each of her cheeks.

“Quite well,” Russell said. “I was so glad to hear you survived the take over.”

“Thank you,” Sookie said. “How is your husband? Is he here?”

“Unfortunately, he could not leave his territory at this time,” Russell said. “But he’ll be so pleased you asked about him.”

Sookie smiled again and said, “When you speak to him, please give him my best and tell him that I’m sorry he couldn’t make it. I would have enjoyed seeing him again.”

“Ah, he’ll be delighted at that message,” Russell said with a chuckle. “Are you trying to tempt my husband away from me, Miss Stackhouse?”

Sookie chuckled at the teasing and said, “As if he’d have any interest in little ol’ me!”

“Miss Stackhouse, I was unaware that you knew Mississippi and Illinois,” Felipe interrupted.

“Oh, yes, I attended their wedding,” Sookie said with genuine enthusiasm. “It was lovely. They’re wonderful together.”

“Sookie managed to help me with a bit of a problem awhile back,” Russell said smoothly. “She saved my lieutenant from being staked.”

Felipe turned his gaze back on Sookie in speculation. “You seem to make a habit of saving vampires, Miss Stackhouse,” he said after a moment.

Sookie shrugged. “I don’t think y’all should die for being what you are,” she said. 

“Sookie is quite the human,” Russell said. “I tried to tempt her away from Louisiana but she has sentimental ties to the state. She is fully aware that should she ever need it, she would find asylum in Mississippi.”

Felipe gave Russell a hooded stare at that but Russell merely smiled. He was not a fool. Felipe was not nearly as secure in his position as the monarch wanted everyone to believe. While Russell would love to steal the telepath out from under Felipe, Russell knew full well that the North Man would retaliate and Russell would rather not have that enemy when Sookie had made it clear she was quite willing to travel to Mississippi to assist him when necessary. Puzzling to Russell, the girl really did seem fond of him and his husband though he did not truly know why. 

The moment was broken when the door was once again opened and the King of Texas was announced. Stan strolled in and swaggered down the aisle toward Felipe. Sookie smiled widely at the sight and Stan flashed her his fangs as he stopped in front of Felipe. Much the same posturing occurred as it had with Russell and Sookie forced herself not to roll her eyes. 

A moment later Stan turned to Sookie much like Russell had only he held out just one hand to the telepath. Sookie took his outstretched hand and Stan raised hers to his lips to kiss in a courtly manner that Sookie didn’t expect. She grinned at him happily and he smiled at her in return.

“It’s so good to see you, Stan!” Sookie said.

“And you, Sookie,” Stan said. His manner turned serious as he met her eyes and he asked, “Have you heard from him at all?”

Sookie’s smile turned a little sad. “No, but Eric assures me he’s alive,” she said. “I miss him.”

Stan smiled again and said, “He’ll turn up in his own time.”

“Miss Stackhouse, you are just full of surprises,” Felipe said. “Texas seems as familiar with you as Mississippi.”

Stan gave Felipe a flat look and said, “Sookie has been under the protection of Texas for quite some time. She assisted us with a Fellowship problem and saved dozens of vampires, including Godric.”

A hush fell over the room at the name. Godric was Death itself and no one wanted his attention. It had puzzled many when he had not become a king but then it became clear that he refused to be bound by the rules that kept monarchs in check. He recognized no authority beyond his own and many had wondered why Stan allowed the very dangerous vampire to live in his territory but none would question either of the men.

When the doors opened again, Sookie waited to hear the announcement of the next entrant but when there was none, she turned to look. As if the conversation had conjured him, Godric stood halfway up the aisle, his eyes sweeping over the room. Sookie blinked once and then she was running toward the small vampire. The whole room went still watching to see what the vampire would do. Sookie flung herself at Godric and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Godric, Godric, Godric,” she chanted before she buried her head in his shoulder, exposing one side of her neck to him in an unconscious gesture of submission that she did not know she was making.

Godric wrapped one arm around her and kissed her bared neck. 

“Miss Sookie, I don’t know if Mr. Eric would like you hugging a strange vampire,” Bubba said arriving at their side.

Sookie let out a little sobbing laugh and said, “I promise that Eric would have no problem whatsoever with me hugging Godric, Bubba. But thanks.”

“Miss Sookie, are you crying?” Bubba asked in distress. “Are you injured?”

“Let me tell you a little secret, Bubba,” Sookie said, her voice lowering a fraction though she was fully aware that everyone in the room could hear her just fine. “Human girls cry when they are happy.”

Bubba frowned at this and said, “Are you sure? That doesn’t seem right.”

“Sookie is quite happy, Bubba,” Godric said. “I promise she is not in distress.”

Bubba looked at the vampire for a moment and then nodded. Godric lifted Sookie an inch off the floor and sped them to the end of the aisle to stand in front of Felipe. Sookie gasped slightly in surprise and then released Godric and moved to his side. 

“I apologize for making a scene, Your Majesty,” Sookie said, wiping her eyes but beaming brilliantly.

“It appears you are quite happy to see Godric,” Felipe said. 

Godric had wrapped an arm around Sookie and held her close to his side. 

“Oh yes,” Sookie replied to Felipe. “I’m beyond happy to see him.”

“Hello, Felipe,” Godric said. “I see you’ve met Sookie.”

“Miss Stackhouse is a bonus asset I did not realize I was acquiring when I took Louisiana and Arkansas,” Felipe said. 

Godric felt Sookie stiffen at that and squeezed her waist gently. “Sookie is very special indeed,” he said. “She seems to attract the loyalty of powerful vampires like honey attracts bees.”

“I can see that,” Felipe said. “I had no idea Miss Stackhouse was so popular with my fellow monarchs until this evening. My Sheriff has kept that very close.”

“My Child is no fool,” Godric said. 

“Thank you, Master,” Eric said as he arrived at their side. 

Sookie made no move to leave Godric’s embrace but she reached out and took Eric’s hand. She felt his surprise and dismay at the gesture. She quickly dropped his hand - if he didn’t want to touch her, she wouldn’t force him to. Eric glanced at her as he felt her disappointment and hurt but he had no idea what triggered it and he couldn’t address it now.

A moment later Sookie tensed and Godric and Eric both looked down at her. She whispered in Godric’s ear, “Keep talking. I need to find out who that thought came from.”

Godric and Eric continued to engage the monarchs, who cooperated having heard Sookie’s whispered request, even as they all watched her avidly. Sookie casually scanned the room as if she were looking for other vampires of her acquaintance. It didn’t take her long to spot the person whose thoughts she had overheard. He wasn’t being particularly subtle and she wondered for a moment why none of the vampires had noticed until she remembered that vampires believe humans to be beneath their attention the way humans pay little attention to cattle unless it’s in the form of a burger or steak in front of them.

In a voice barely audible to her own ears, Sookie said, “Eric, there is a thin blonde man currently leaning against the back wall pretending to check his cell phone. He needs to be...detained as soon as possible.”

Eric nodded once and met his Maker’s eyes. Godric didn’t move as he continued to converse with the three monarchs and Eric glided away to take care of business. Sookie watched Eric without seeming to as the vampires surrounding her continued to make small talk. Once Eric had the human out of the room, Sookie straightened.

“I apologize, your majesties,” she said to the three kings. “But I’ll need to go deal with the interrogation.”

“I’m sure the Sheriff can get the information from the human,” Felipe said waving away her statement.

“I’m sure he can,” Sookie said. “But if something is time sensitive, I’m the better option. Eric’s methods require an amount of time that might not be available.”

Felipe nodded in understanding so Sookie let go of Godric and made her way toward the back hallway. It would appear that she was merely seeking the human restrooms if anyone were to notice or at least that was her hope. Sookie had made it only a few yards when she tensed and froze.

Godric was immediately next to her. “Get me to Eric,” she breathed and then all she felt was the sensation of movement before she was in a room with Eric and the human.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Eric said harshly.

“We don’t have time for your way,” Sookie bit out. “Now shut up.”

Sookie reached out and gripped the man’s bicep. “Who are you working with? What will happen? When? Where? What’s your next plan? What if something goes wrong? Is there backup? Who else knows?”

Sookie fired question after question at the man and then let him go. She stepped back and swayed slightly only for Godric to step in and hold her up. 

“There are bombs set in the air vents,” Sookie said. “They are on timers and set to go off two hours after sunrise. The bombs are concentrated in the wings with light proof rooms and contain silver and wood projectiles. Those vampires that don’t perish in the initial blast will be burned to death in the sun. There are five others here tonight that are part of the plan. Half a dozen others who helped plant the bombs are no longer in New Orleans. There are also bombs at the closest vampire safe hotels. Basically, no vampire should stay in a hotel in the French Quarter tonight.”

“Thank you,” Godric murmured as he pressed a kiss to her temple as she sagged further against him. He looked at Eric who nodded and left the room. 

“You bitch!” the man hissed. “You won’t stop us. We’ll rid the Earth of those parasites. We are legion and you will never find us all. So long as one of us lives...”

The man cut off abruptly as Godric snapped his neck. “Apologies, Sookie,” he said. “I hope you didn’t need him alive.”

“No, I got everything he knew,” she said wearily. 

Godric tilted his head slightly and then lifted Sookie. “We are needed upstairs,” he said before he used his speed to take them to a sitting room on the third floor, well away from the party.

“Will you be able to find the others who were involved?” Felipe asked as Godric settled Sookie into a chair.

“The ones who are here tonight, absolutely,” Sookie said. “If they know where the others are and they are kept alive long enough for me to question, I’ll be able to find the other six. If not, I don’t have any idea how to find them.”

“How will you manage to get the five here without alerting them? As soon as the first one is apprehended, they will likely realize they’ve been caught,” Victor sneered.

“This isn’t my first rodeo,” Sookie retorted. “Eric and I have worked together before to deal with this sort of problem.”

“What do you need, dear?” Russell asked.

“Eric, Godric, Pam, and Bubba,” Sookie said. “Perhaps you and Stan would enjoy participating.”

“Certainly,” Stan said immediately. 

“Of course,” Russell agreed.

“Why not Victor and I?” Felipe asked.

“Because you will need to continue greeting guests and Victor will need to be visible at your side,” Sookie said. “Any deviation from that will appear suspicious.”

Felipe nodded while Victor glared. Godric let out a low growl and his eyes met Victor’s and showed the younger vampire that death awaited him at Godric’s hands.

Sookie looked between the two and sighed. She ran her hand down Godric’s arm and smiled up at him.

“You can kill him later,” she said when she had his attention. “We need to deal with the humans right now.”

“I am at your disposal,” Godric said causing Sookie to giggle.

“Eric, please get Pam and Bubba,” she said. “We’ll have to do this quickly.”

Moments later, Pam and Bubba entered the room and looked curiously at the gathered group.

“There are bombs in the building set to go off after sunrise,” Sookie said without preamble. “There are five humans that need to be detained and questioned. Godric and Eric are going to take me back to the ballroom and we will walk around as if we are enjoying the party and networking. Pam, Bubba, Russell, and Stan, I need all of you to station yourself around the room. When I find one of the humans, I will give you a signal. You will need to approach the humans as if you are simply seeking a meal and get them out of the room with a minimum of fuss.”

“That will take care of only four,” Felipe pointed out. “What of the fifth human?”

“Eric, Godric, and I will get that one by pretending we would like...company,” Sookie said, blushing furiously.

Russell and Stan chuckled as her meaning dawned on them. Pam smiled and Eric dropped fang. Sookie smacked his arm and leaned into Godric who merely looked amused.


End file.
